


Heart calls, Heart retaliates

by isseitaka



Series: He Tian and Mo Guanshan Love Stories [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Can't really think of tags..., Let's just say fluff warning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: He Tian doesn't want Redhead to leave just yet. Redhead retaliates.





	

"Put me down, asshole."

He Tian smiled up at the man before him whose back was pressed against He Tian's chest, hands forced together against his own body, fist clenched trying to wiggle them loose. But against He Tian's own structure, such a thing seemed unfathomable, downright unrealistic seen quite in their past. 

Mo Guanshan had made the mistake of letting his guard down as he was just about to leave He Tian's house; surprising since he was mostly cautious around this rather perverse schoolmate. Turning his back to grab the bag which slipped on the floor giving He Tian enough time to run from A to B, and pounce. Startled, Mo Guanshan let out a howl in the form of various colorful cuss words, immediately trying to get away, but He Tian held his ground strong, "Don't want too." He Tian replied, lips eerily close to Guanshan's neck where said person could feel the others breath against his bare skin, "I've extra clothes, raw food in the fridge that needs cooking. If you want to sleep over, that's up to you." But not really, the words weren't spoken, but were registered by the both of them.

Guanshan's mood was rather off, however, not surprisingly, "Who would want to spend the night here with you?"

"A lot of people actually, thank you" He Tian responded, tightening their bodies closer together to crush any remaining gap between the both of them, his lips brushing against the side of Guanshan's nape. Causing said person to freeze, thin hairs suddenly standing straight, before Guanshan continued trying to escape from the grip, kicking back and forth, thrashing his hands up and down like drums.

"You chicken shit, fuck off!" Guanshan screamed back at him. He Tian suddenly let go earning a yelp as he fell flat on the cold hard ground . Looking up in haste at the rather smug looking man before him, who was holding a bent finger up to his lips, smirk adorning his lips. 

"Mad at the fact I've brought easy lays up here, or that I've just made a big mark over your neck? Might not wanna show mama~"

Guanshan retaliated by slapping his hand over his neck, eyes twisting into a harsh glare. He was almost sure He Tian was lying, "You seriously piss me off."

"Can't you say anything else? Like yes, He Tian, I'd love to stay here and share a bed with you. Oh, do that again, more, please, more - ~"

Guanshan practically threw himself against the other man utilizing all his strength, falling forward and wrestling on the ground with the black-haired menace, straddling him to hold him down, packing punches and kicks, before his hands fell over the man's collar. Surprisingly He Tian wasn't trying to take control, even though he could have done it easily.

"So upfront, my precious mountain, maybe you should start by coming down here and giving me a smooch?"

"Fat chance" Guanshan grumbled, tightening his hands against his collar and pulling He Tian up somewhat so his neck was semi-off the ground, and sort of uncomfortable. He Tian retaliated by bringing his hand up, and grabbing Guanshan by the back of the neck, causing him to somewhat recoil in response, teeth clenched.

"... Okay, fine, I give up. I know you can't stay here." He Tian grumbled under his breath, not quite enjoying the expression Guanshan had on his face, "I didn't want you to leave just yet, but you seemed so eager to go. Somewhat ticked me off a bit."

Guanshan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, which didn't go unnoticed to the both of them. Hell even He Tian was surprised at himself, for admitting such things, acting like a jilted puppy more like it, like Jian Yi almost, yes, exactly like that. He watched as Guanshan leaned somewhat down, narrowing his eyes, closer to him, then stopping without saying a word. Until He Tian took the next step and pulled him all the way down, Guanshan's face flat in his chest.

They both stayed like that for quite sometime, listening to each others heartbeats and breathing. Guanshan tipped his head to the side, allowing himself to inhale more properly. He Tian's hand kept rubbing the back of Guanshan's scruff, in a massage motion, kissing his hair, smelling it more like.

"You bastard..." grumbled Guanshan. He Tian couldn't see his expression, but he noticed the redheads ears were slightly tinted and for him that was definitely a win, ".... Did you really bring girls up here?" 

And with that, He Tian laughed, loudly. He had expected the worst reaction from this man, probably get He Tian all weak like this before he began to claw his face off. Acting all sweet, prodding at He Tian's heartstrings to get him in a vulnerable position, before dashing for the door which was quite close to them, not turning back to regard him, not wanting anything more to do with him. Ignoring him. Such a thing, now, more than ever, was rather something he would rather avoid thinking about.

Now that Guanshan was finally his.

Instead, Guanshan went and said something so cute. And He Tian loved the shit out of him for it, "Yes, actually I have..." He Tian replied, practically sang the next word with a large grin over his face, "You~"

He wasn't able to dodge the punch to the stomach fast enough, but finally fixing them around, pinning Guanshan underneath him who had suddenly stopped all activities to glare up at him - with a sweet cackle, He Tian moved down to swiftly capture his lips with his own. And Guan Shan didn't push him away this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Review if you want more of these two I guess. I write them mostly to practice. (Love the hell out of them too!)


End file.
